mesozoica_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Master List
Master List This is a list of confirmed animals that have been added or are going to be added to the game. This list includes 57 Dinosaurs, 16 mammals, 9 reptiles, 8 underwater creatures, 2 pterosaurs, 1 amphibian, and 1 bird with a total of 92 creatures. It should be noted that the list may add creatures or remove creatures overtime. If the creature doesn't have a page, that means that there is no known model for the animal, and therefor is subject to change. It should also be noted that not all of these animals will be added to the game at the same time. First off all animals are in different stages of development, some have all of their animations completed while others haven't even started to be modeled. Another reason is that all aquatic and aerial animals will be added later than all of the other creatures because of the difficulty animating and coding their behaviors. All modeled creatures on this list will be added at some point. It has been stated that, if all plans go well, that there could be as many as 152 different prehistoric animals in the game. Currently, as of January 2nd, 2018, there are 14 species of dinosaurs in the game, all of which are highlighted in bold. List * Acrocanthosaurus atokensis * Alamosaurus sanjuanensis * [[Albertosaurus|'Albertosaurus sarcophagus']] * Allosaurus fragilis * Amargasaurus cazaui * Andrewsarchus mongoliensis * Apatosaurus ajax * [[Argentinosaurus|'Argentinosaurus huinculensis']] * [[Baryonyx|'Baryonyx walkeri']] * Canis dirus (Dire Wolf) * Carcharocles megalodon (Megalodon) * [[Carcharodontosaurus|'Carcharodontosaurus saharicus']] * [[Carnotaurus|'Carnotaurus sastrei']] * Casteroides (Giant Beaver) * Ceratosaurus nasicornis * Chasmosaurus belli * Coelophysis bauri * Concavenator * Corythosaurus * Crichtonsaurus * Dakotaraptor steini ("The Dragon") * Deer * Deinocheirus mirificus * Deinonychus antirrhopus * Deinotherium * Desmatosuchus * Dilophosaurus wetherilli * Dimetrodon grandis * Diplocaulus salmandroides * Diplodocus carnegii * Dunkleosteus * [[Anatosaurus|'Edmontosaurus annectens']] * Elasmotherium sibiricum * Entelodon * Euoplocephalus tutus * [[Gallimimus|'Gallimimus bullatus']] * Giganotosaurus carolinil * Gigantoraptor erlianensis * Gigantosaurus megalonyx * Giraffatitan brancai * Gomphotherium * Gorgonops * Guiyu Oneiros * Hyaenodon gigas * Hypsilophodon foxii * Iguanodon bernissartensis * Irritator challengeri * Kelenken guillermoi * Kentrosaurus aethiopicus * Livyatan? * Maiasaura peeblesorum * Majungasaurus crenatissimus * [[Mamenchisaurus|'Mamenchisaurus sinocanadorum/youngi']]*''' * Megatherium * Mesohippus bairdi * Micropterus salmoides (Largemouth Bass) * Microraptor * Monolophosaurus jiangi * Mononykus olecranus * Neovenator salerii * Ouranosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis * [[Pachyrhinosaurus|'''Pachyrhinosaurus lakustai]] * Paraceratherium bugtiense * [[Parasaurolophus|'Parasaurolophus walkeri']] * Placerias hesternus * Plateosaurus * Platybelodon * Plesiosaurus * Postosuchus * Protoceratops anderwsi * Protosphyraena * Pteranodon ingens * Purussaurus * Quetzalcoatlus * Sarcosuchus imperator * Scutosaurus * Scelidosaurus harrisoni * Smilodon populator * Spinosaurus aegyptiaceus * [[Stegosaurus|'Stegosaurus stenops']] * Styracosaurus albertensis * [[Tarbosaurus|'Tarbosaurus bataar']] * Therizinosaurus cheloniformis * Thylacine (Tasmanian Tiger)? * Titanoboa? * Torvosaurus tanneri * Triceratops horridus * Tylosaurus * [[Tyrannosaurus|'Tyrannosaurus rex']] * Tyrannotitan chubutensis * Unitatherium anceps * Utahraptor ostrommaysorum * [[Velociraptor|'Velociraptor mongalensis']] *The Mamenchisaurus is listed as youngi but is suppose to be the larger sinocanadorum instead Possibilities Bellow is a list of creatures that have been mentioned to be in or considered for the game but since have not been confirmed or even reverse their confirmination status, but however may be added at a future point in the game: * Acanthostega * Acheroraptor * Alioramus * Ankylosaurus * Ambulocetus * Ampelosaurus * Astrodon * Australovenator * Brachiosaurus * Camarasaurus * Compsognathus corallestris * Cryolophosaurus ellioti * Daeodon * Daspletosaurus * Diabloceratops * Dimorphodon macronyx * Dromaeosaurus * Dryosaurus * Edmontonia * Edmontosaurus regalis * Elasmosaurus * Gorgosaurus * Guanlong * Hadrosaurus * Herrerasaurus * Hylaeosaurus * Ichthyostega * Ichthyovenator * Inostrancevia * Kronosaurus * Lambeosaurus * Liliensternus * Linhenykus * Lythronax * Mammuthus primigenius (Woolly Mammoth) * Mapusaurus * Marshosaurus * Megalosaurus * Mosasaurus * Nanotyrannus * Nigersaurus * Nyctosaurus * Ornitholestes * Ornithomimus * Oviraptor * Panthera leo spelaea (Cave Lion) * Paralititan * Pristichampsus * Psittacosaurus * Rebbachisaurus * Rhamphorhynchus * Riojasaurus * Saltasaurus * Saurolophus * Sauroposeidon * Scutellosaurus * Stegoceras * Suchomimus tenerensis * Temnodontosaurus * Tenontosaurus * Thescelosaurus * Torosaurus * Toxodon * Troodon * Tupandactylus * Yangchuanosaurus * Yutyrannus